Charater Introductions
by Jangling Bacon
Summary: These are a series of stories introducing my OCs. They are NOT how the characters would actually act. I'm just showing off their powers. Even though not all the OCs will star in X-Men: The Movie, I thought it was a better environment.
1. Christopher Xi aka Voltage

Disclaimer: Wow. If you actually read this, you failed the stupidity test. Or did you win? AH, whatever. Don't own.

Summary: Okay, this is JUST an introduction of my character. He would NEVER act this way, I'm just showin' off his powers. AU

I may do a series of my OCs.

Warning: Major butt-kicking

* * *

Christopher Xi/Voltage

* * *

With a **ZAP** the lights in the entire mansion flickered off. Looking up from his work, Hank McCoy sighed. He was so close to finishing, only to be halted by simple technical difficulties.

"Christopher should be able to fix this," he mused. Getting up from his work area, he headed for the electropath's room. Hank was mildly surprised to find it empty, but then again, the mutant known as Christopher Xi didn't need to eat or sleep. He drew all of his energy from electricity.

"Mr. McCoy?" a voice asked from the hallway.

"Yes, it's me," Hank replied, bemused. How many large furry creatures were there?

"Good," Christopher replied. The room was soon illuminated by a sphere of electricity.

"Sorry Mr. McCoy," he said shrugging and launched the electricity. McCoy roared with surprise, his fur puffing up, before he collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Christopher stepped out of his room quickly. He had to be fast. Just in time, Logan burst out of his own bedroom.

"What's the matter kid?" he growled.

"It's Mr. McCoy!" Christopher cried, trying to sound panicked. The Wolverine turned to the hallway that Christopher had come from, turning his back on the young mutant.

_"A fatal mistake,"_ Christopher thought, and blasted Wolverine with electricity. The electricity coursed through his adamantium skeleton, burning him inside and out, until he collapsed to the floor.

"Christopher?" Storm asked from behind. Christopher turned in time to get struck by a bolt of lightning, blasting him through the wall. However, in her haste, Storm had not put into account what lightning did to an electropath. Christopher sent a stream of sparks at the weather with and she was down too.

_"Three adults down, a _lot_ more to go,"_ Christopher said to himself. Right on cue, there was a cloud of smoke and the smell of sulfur. Christopher turned and shot a bolt of electricity at the teleporting mutant but he was gone. Another cloud appeared behind him.

"Christopher, what are you doing?" the Nightcrawler asked. Christopher simply shot another stream of sparks at the mutant, who disappeared in a puff of smoke. Teleporting around Christopher, Nightcrawler hoped that the boy would expend all his electricity. But Christopher was no fool. As soon as Nightcrawler 'ported away, Christopher set up a wall of electricity, completely surrounding him. Nightcrawler reappeared in the very midst of it, a shocked **(A/N: See what I did there?)** look on his face, before he collapsed, spasming and smoking.

A laser cut through the hallway that Christopher was in, interrupting his silent victory.

"Christopher, I don't know what you're doing, but—" Cyclops interrupted himself with another optic blast. Christopher simply stepped aside and pointed at the light bulbs above Cyclops. They exploded into shards of glass, raining down on the man. As Cyclops shielded himself, Christopher ran up to the older mutant and placed a finger at his throat. A single spark leaped off his finger. Cyclops jerked, then collapsed unconscious. Suddenly, Christopher was thrown forward. All around him, tables, lamps, books, began to rise in the air. Christopher turned to see Jean Grey standing at the end of the hallway. He started towards her, but was thrown backwards by a bookshelf. Narrowing her eyes, Jean Grey flung everything in the hallway. He simply smirked. Using the electricity he had collected, he tore at her, dodging the missiles with inhuman reflexes and speed. Coming up behind her, he shot her with electricity and pushed her forward. Her head hit the stone floor and she was out.

All of a sudden, Christopher zoomed back to the other end of the hallway. Moments later, a steel fist punched the air where he had been standing.

"You are fast, Christopher," a voice admitted. "But you won't escape."

Christopher smiled, a feral expression that would make grown men wet their pants.

"I already have," he sneered and blasted Colossus with electricity. The effect was similar to Logan's. Suddenly, an icicle whistled past Christopher's ear. The entire hallway grew frigid cold. Christopher used his speed to run away just as Iceman accidently froze Shadowcat.

"Whoops," Christopher smirked, and with enhanced strength punched Bobby in the face, knocking him through several walls. He continued towards Charles' room. The telepath had undoubtedly heard the commotion. Reaching in his pocket, he brushed his fingers against three little cylinders. Triple A. Perfect. He kicked open Charles' room and took in his surroundings. Hearing the creak of the Charles' wheelchair, he turned and flung the three batteries which exploded at the foot of the wheelchair, sending out arcs of electricity. The good professor was blown out of his wheelchair. Literally.

Christopher continued towards his destination. Blocking his way were ten brave, young mutants.

"You're going to try and stop me?" he asked, amused. One boy stepped forward valiantly.

"Yeah. You're gonna have to go through _us_," the boy said, sticking out his green tongue at Christopher. Christopher shrugged.

"Fine by me." A stream of pure electricity blasted towards them. It passed through each mutant before passing right into the furnace room. all of the mutants collapsed. Christopher simply turned and sped out of the mansion. The entire school was silent. Then an explosion rocked the city.

"Mission accomplished, General Sticklepaws," Christopher said.

_"Good. Report to base. We have much more…work to do."_


	2. The New Bacon

My account and all my stories are undergoing a drastic announcement. All of my stories-in-progress will be put on temporary hiatus. Halted. Paused.

Then, working up, I will complete each and every story that I have.

If you are interested, here is a list of the stories in the order they will be completed:

Respawn: The Griefing God

Born Wild (Wildcat 1.1)

Positively Feline (Wildcat 1.2)

Savage Instincts (Wildcat 1.3)

Personality Number One (Wildcat 2.1)

Forged through Fire (Wildcat 2.3)

Marauding for Dummies (Wildcat 2.2)

Animation: The Sequel

Turn of the Tide

Respawn: The Eternal Night

Respawn: The Plague of Fog

Until every one of those stories has been posted and completed in order, I will not update old stories or post any new stories. If I do, please send me an angry PM or flame me in the reviews. I will accept them in this circumstance only.

I am calling this system The New Bacon (Or maybe the New Jangle...) because it sounds official and cool. It has been approved by fellow authors and is effectively immediately.

Until they're done, how 'bout reading and reviewing my completed stories?

This may be my last message for a long time.

-Jangling Bacon


End file.
